1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastener, more particularly to a hook.
2. Description of Related Art
Hooks are used for hanging objects vertically so as to provide locations for placing objects or displaying of many objects for sale. Thus hooks may save the space to plane display the objects and help users with taking objects hung on the hooks conveniently. Furthermore, hooks are beneficial for costumers to view and compare the objects hung on hooks in stores, so that costumers can choose what they want easily.
Hooks have to be fixed on a vertical fixing body (e.g. a wall or a groove shelf) for being hung objects. Hooks can be fixed on the fixing body in different ways, wherein the general ways for fixing the hooks includes nailing way and fastening way. The nailing way means that the hooks are nailed or screwed on the fixing body (e.g. a wall). The fastening way means that a groove shelf is fixed on the wall firstly, and then the hooks are hooked on the groove shelf and can be slid on the groove shelf.
A conventional hook usually only has a single fixing structure to be fixed on the fixing body, for example, the conventional hook only has a fixing sheet capable of being nailed on the wall or has a protruded hook member capable of being fastened on a trench disposed on the groove shelf. Namely, the single conventional hook is unable to have the nailing function and the fastening function simultaneously. Therefore it is inconvenient to the users for choosing the fixing ways of the hooks. Furthermore, the manufacturers have to manufacture the nailing hooks and the fastening hooks simultaneously so as to provide users with what they want to buy and use, and the cost of the manufacture and the space of the displays are increased.
Due to the reasons mentioned above, the applicability of the conventional hooks is unfavorable.